


First of Many

by BlackIris



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Reader-Insert, first pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:12. I’m pregnant32. Why did we have to have kids?(additionally: Reader’s first pregnancy)





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reading_in_moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_in_moonlight/gifts).



> I have no idea where this came from, but soft/sweet!Loki just popped into my mind and said ‘hello, write this’ so I did. When I first got these prompts I wavered between fluff or fluff with angst, but well, I settled on just fluff!  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

A little electronic tune chimes from (Y/N)’s phone. A smile gracing her face as she recognizes it’s ring and answers it. “Hey.”

“Hello darling.”

“How’s it going? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you just yet.” (Y/N) says walking aimlessly about the room. “No illusions? And a proper phone call, are you feeling alright, my love?”

Loki chuckles.  “We are a little more than occupied at the moment and I know sometimes my illusions startle you, darling.”

“I appreciate the concern, but I do miss you, even illusion you.”

“I miss you too darling. Only two more days and I’ll be back at your side.”

“To cause more mischief, as always.” (Y/N) says with a giggle that ends abruptly as her stomach lurches unexpectedly.

“Oh darling, I can’t wait to get back to you.”

“Loki, I uh,” her stomach lurches again. “Loki.”

“Darling? Are you alright?”

“I,” (Y/N) hunches forward, her free arm going to her stomach. “I need to put you down – I just – give me a moment!”

(Y/N) nearly drops the phone as she runs to the nearest bathroom, dropping to her knees before the toilet, releasing the little hold she had over her body.

The phone rests on the floor next to her. In between deep breaths she can vaguely hear Loki calling her name from the abandoned phone. She hunches over the toilet again, another round of sickness taking over her body.

“(Y/N),” Loki calls softly from the doorway, “Darling?”

(Y/N) looks up to see Loki’s illusion looking down at her with concern written all over his features.

“Hey.”

“Darling…”

“I was gonna wait till I knew for sure or till you got home to tell you…”

“Tell me what (Y/N)?” 

“Loki. I, I think  **I’m pregnant.”**

\-----

40 something weeks of pregnancy, 21 hours of labor, and 3 days later… (Y/N) walks from the kitchen towards the nursery, monitor in hand. She’s drawn by the soft singing she hears over the monitor, wishing to watch as well as listen.

She stops at the threshold and watches as Loki sways softly back and forth with their infant son in his arms, singing a lullaby she’s unfamiliar with.

Loki looks up to see her smiling softly.

“Hello,” He softly says to (Y/N). Turning his attention back the baby, he asks, “Are you going to say hello to mummy?”

“It’s a little early for speaking.” She smiles at the pair of them.

Loki gives her a cheeky grin, returning to his singing as their son starts to cry again. Within a few verses, the babe sleeps soundly in Loki’s arms as he continues to rock him gently.

“You’re a natural with him.” (Y/N) comments, putting the monitor into her dressing gown pocket.

Loki hums, his eyes not leaving the child.

“What song was that? It’s absolutely beautiful.”

“Something my mother used to sing me when I was restless. I suppose they’re called lullabies, though I’m not sure it was originally one.”

(Y/N) walks into the room, stopping to stand next to Loki as they both look down at their son.

 **“Why did we have to have a child?”**  Loki asks, voice barely above a whisper as he gazes down at their son.

“What?” (Y/N) lets out, voice wavering with emotion.

“I would have been content, had it just been you and I for all eternity, but now, darling. I’m sorry, but I can’t just have one of these precious creatures in my life. This mix of you and I. Darling, I, I, I want more.” Loki looks up from his son with tears in his eyes.  “I want more. I want this house to be filled with laughter, the rushing of small feet chasing after each other.”

“You...” (Y/N) starts, tearing up herself with his soft, sweet words. “You want more?”

“So many more, if you’re willing.”

(Y/N) smiles, tears falling freely down her cheeks. “I think I’d like that.”

“You hear that my son?” Loki croons to the baby as he puts him in his crib. “Seems to me you shall be the first of many, my young prince.”

* * *

 


End file.
